Some conventional printing devices employ a reversing mechanism (switchback mechanism) to enable duplex printing (i.e., printing on both sides of a sheet). This type of printing device first conveys an unprinted sheet to a prescribed printing position and controls a printing unit to print an image on one side of the sheet. Subsequently, the printing device reverses the sheet with the switchback mechanism, reconveys the sheet to the printing position in an inverted state, and controls the printing unit to print an image on the other side of the sheet.